HIGHSCHOOL DAYS
by K DeiLuffsyuu
Summary: The beautiful and young Ms. Sakura Haruno has to deal with three boys who are like completely and totally in love with her. That’s right! I said it! Anyways…At first she’s completely clueless of their feelings and of hers, but something changes her mind..
1. Chapter 1

**HIGHSCHOOL DAYS : TOO MUCH DRAMA FOR MY LAMA**

Chapter 1: **A New Friend and a…Stalker?**

(Savoring the Moment)

_A silent moment with a glance or two; can bring more thoughts then you know …_

_Thoughts of hope and wonder; leaving you with forbidden feelings;_

_A book full of deep thoughts and signs of admiration; and dreams …_

_Giving you tingly sensations…_

_A little staring takes place, unknown to the one being watched._

She just sits there reading her book against a tree, forgetting the rest of the world around her. He admired her for that, that little stalker, he admired her for her beauty, brains, and her... unusual being. Her pink hair and emerald eyes were such a wonder, but that just made him all the more attracted to her. She was very special to him even though he had never once talked to the girl, but only watched her from afar like the stalker he was.( even if he denied it, haha, he still knows he is :])

He went home that day having a sort of… eager feeling. He really wanted to meet her and become her friend, BEST friend; and if not that, he wanted to at least talk to the girl. Just to be able to stand in the same room as her is enough to make him happy. He knew that school started tomorrow so he had devised a plan to actually talk to her instead of stalking her like his usual actions. He wasn't a super perverted stalker like as to watch her undress or take a shower or anything: he was just the type to follow her until he knew his limit, savoring every moment he had with her.

He had surprisingly awoken from his long slumber even though he was quite apprehensive and would have thought that it shouldn't have allowed him to sleep so easily. He knew perfectly well what he had to do today to get that unusual girl's attention.

"Okay, I know what to do…I must not forget….yeah" He said sort of nervous.

* * * Later at school * * *

(Deidaras P.O.V.)

Okay…there she is….I-I can do this, yeah. He said a bit nervous walking towards her looking completely normal. Well, at least until he stood right in front of her; that was when his face was slightly flushed (blushing a light tint of pink either from the contact between them or embarrassment, he couldn't tell). He began with a simple" Uh..H-h-hi, y- yeah. He said feeling a bit like that one Hinata girl always stuttering like there's no tomorrow.

"…."

All she did was stare at him as if completely unaware of the awkwardness that had occurred; and it was scaring the Crap out of him! Breaking the silence he again said "Hi, uh… the names.. D-Deidara, yeah." He said a little less nervous then before.

He was quite shocked but at the same time relieved when she broke into a brilliant smile. "Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno and I was just wondering, but uhm…aha, are you the one who I hear, that has been stalking me? She said with a slight giggle which Deidara found a little cute; but was caught off guard with her question. Honestly, he really didn't know how to answer that except with just a simple, "Uh.. If I said yes would that make you want to be my friend?" He said with a nervous smile, his blush deepening.

Her smile faded. This really made him nervous and kind of scared for his life for he knew of her abnormal strength since he always watched her during P.E. class. He watched her play dodge ball and boy could she throw. (I know, It makes you wonder "why isn't he in class?" well, that's because he ditches aha. Oh, yeah and he's a little bit of a pervert aha. xD)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I see…" she said with that same blank stare she had on for like 15 minutes still scaring the heck out of him.

" Uh..um..sorry, I-I uh.. won't let it happen again, yeah… He said a bit sad of her response. He slowly started to back away until he thought he heard her say something. He could have sworn he heard her say something… something like, "wait?" he wasn't sure, but turned around anyway. "Did you say something"? He said looking directly at her.

"Yesh" she said with the sweetest most innocent smile he had ever seen. He had a mental nosebleed, but was smart not to show he had been phased by it.

"Oh. Well, what is it?" He asked waiting patiently for her response.

"…" Her silence along with her facial expression were unreadable. And then out of nowhere she slapped him. His head turned slightly feeling a little hurt but didn't seem to show it at all, just a shocked expression.

"You're weird. You shouldn't stalk people." She said with a serious tone. "O-oh." He said trying to hide the hurt in his eyes but was failing miserably. "Okay, sooooo…. Wanna be friends?!!? She blurted out as if the slap had never happened. She smiled at him waiting for his answer.

"Oh my gosh…YES!!! YES!!!!!!" He shouted while dancing like an idiot.

She twitched a little bit but was happy to hear his response. "Great! Okay, see ya later…_**buddy**_! She smacked him on his back and smiled at him one last time before heading off to class.

He continued to dance like an idiot until he realized there was no one else in the hallway. "Aw crap, I'm late for class!" and with that he darted off.

(End of P.O.V.)

Later in class, while looking down to grab the pencil he had just dropped (whether it was on purpose or was an accident no one would ever know.)He had realized that his little Sakura had quite nice long legs and being the semi perverted stalker he was, he was quite surprised that he hadn't noticed it before. It was probably because he had never gotten past that brilliant face of hers, her beautiful big green eyes, slightly big forehead, cute pixie nose, her small and delicate pink lips, and that super weird pink hair.

Before he knew it class was over and he'd realized that he hadn't written anything down or done any homework and finally decided that he was screwed and there was no way he would pass the test tomorrow without any notes at all unless of course he were to ask one of his so called new friends with an extremely cute face, with pink hair, and her name beginning with an S. (hmm, I wonder who it is..lol)

"Oi! Sakura! Can I ask you something?" Deidara said a little too eager.

"Haha You just did." She giggled.

"Oh, well another one then."

"Hmm?" She said turning her head letting Deidara see the curious look on her face that urged him to go on.

"Could you? Uh.. please help me with my homework and let me see your notes, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Thanks, yeah." He said with a bog ol' goofy smile plastered on his face.

"But why though, were you not paying attention in class?" she asked calmly.

"Uh, um..well you could say that aha." He said turning his head away from her so she couldn't see the small blush that had appeared on his face.

"Well, ok." She said smiling at him ignoring the fact that he wasn't looking at her.

"Thanks." He said heading off to his next class. "See ya later?" *In his mind*: _Please say yes, please say yes!!! PLEASE!!!! DEAR LORD, MAKE HER SAAY YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"Sure" She said also walking off to her next class which happened to be P.E., which in her opinion was the best class ever since she loved sports. Well, why wouldn't she? She was awesome at every sport she played.

"Kay…c ya!" Deidara said pretending to walk off to class. (since like I said before, he watches her play P.E.) *In his mind* _Oh thank the heavens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you GOD!!!!!!_

As she headed toward the girls locker room she bumped into one of her best friends, Hinata. "Hey, Hinata. Where ya goin?! Not playin P.E. today?!"

"Haha, nah I don't have my c-clothes, Oh! And by the way, have you seen TenTen? Sh-She has been acting really b-bummed ever since the…Kankuro thing."

"Aww poor thing,We should go cheer her up! Don't cha think?"

"I don't know Sakura…she doesn't seem to be in a cheering up mood; She's actually kinda scary."

"Ah, so des ka? (This means "Is that so?" For you non Japanese educated people!! ) Well, we'll see about that!" The bubble gum hair kunoichi said with a toothy grin. "Well anyways, I gotta go. Matane." (Meaning: See you later)(Oh and btw, you can correct me if I'm wrong)

Hinata gave a simple wave and started back in the direction she was originally headed.

Sakura headed off to the girl's locker room only to notice that another one of her best friends were missing and that friend was none other then miss Ino Yamanaka, the class flirt. She flirted with absolutely _every _guy she saw, even a teacher once trying to make him change her grad; but she of course was informed not to by her good friends Temari and Sakura for that could really hurt her reputation.

"Where is that girl!?"

"She's bothering the heck outta me!!! Gaaaah!" Temari yelled out of frustration.

"Temari, What do you mean?"

"She thinks I'm trying to steal her man…or w/e." She said clearly very agitated.

"Oh, So what's she doing this time?" Sakura asked trying not to laugh.

"She's like freaking stalking me!!! You know what! I'm gonna kick her butt in P.E. today." Temari said smirking, which kind of scared Sakura.

"It doesn't look like she's coming today though. Haha she's probably plotting something against you or like setting up traps at your house." Sakura responded jokingly.

"What!?! That little basta**! I'm gonna freakin kill her if she goes so low as to set traps at my house!"

"Uh, so.. What do you think we're doing in gym today?" I asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Oh, I don't know, but I hope it's something violent like dodge ball. I feel like violently hitting someone today." She said with a big evil smile plastered on her face.

"Eh, um… well I guess. Aha." Sakura said nervously. _Holy crap. _What the hell? Where did you come from? _Don't be stupid, I'm you dummy. _Inner, I thought I told you years ago to stop popping up randomly. _What ever dude, you ain't the boss of me! _What are you talking about? Of course I am; like you said stupid, I'm you. _Fine, but don't think you've won; the only reason why I'm going is because people are starting to stare at you I mean like seriously, you make the weirdest faces when we are talking. _Oh, shut up.

"Hey Zoney, Oi, are you ok?" Hinata called her, because she tends to space out a lot, wondering why Sakura kept making these weird faces.

"Oh, wait wuh? Huh? Oh, sorry, aha I must have spaced out." Sakura stated noticing that everyone else had left except for her and Hinata.

"No duh, now let's get to class" Hinata bluntly stated.

*During Gym*

"So Hinata, I thought you didn't have your P.E. clothes."

"Oh, I'm borrowing Ino's clothes."

"Oh? Then where is Ino?" Sakura questioned.

"She's… busy." Hinata simply stated.

"Saaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!! Rock lee shouted while running towards Sakura trying to hug her, but to his utter dismay, she quickly dodged his attack giving him a "why the heck is he here" look.

"Lee…" Sakura said in a calm voice.

"Yes Sakura chan?" Rock lee said eagerly with big ol' puppy dog eyes, which kinda creeped Sakura out.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked quirking up an eyebrow.

"Well, you se-"

"Sakura, you didn't hear, about how the boys' coach quit just today?" Hinata stated ignoring Lee's glares for he wanted to be the one to tell Sakura.

"Oh? And why exactly did he quit? I mean like seriously, he was just here for a week. What did you guys do to scare him off this time?" She questioned expecting the worst.

"We kinda just...made him quit." Lee answered simply.

"And how did you that?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well, maybe if you would just simply tell me what happened then maybe I wouldn't have to ask so much. So why now?"

"We shaved the back of his head and cut a huge hole through the back of his sport pants. I mean dude, can you believe that he actually tried to make us play a game in P.E.?"

"Oh yeah, that's a shocker." The bubble gum hair girl stated sarcastically.

He started to threaten us by saying he would get us expelled or whatever but eventually one of the tenth graders just like started shouting out of nowhere. I think it was was Hidan, who said something like, "Da** it! Do you ever freakin shut up you punk a** bit** wannabe?! You're fu**in pissin me off!!! I'm sorry shi* head but could you like shut the fu** up because we are like Fu**in having a conversation right now that I would rather listen to then your fu**ed up mouth so if you would please just get the hell outta here and go f*** your sister or something and maybe if you want to do something else useful with yourself then why don't you just kiss my a** and go to hell you mother fu**in piece of a**wipe!"

"Wow, sooo… what happened to the guy, Hidan?" Sakura and Hinata said in unison.

"Yeah, he pretty much left the whole class shocked, even gaara…"

"Lemme guess…he got expelled?"

"Nope, the teacher just stood there like an idiot and started crying and then he ran away. IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Lee said breaking into hysterical laughter trying to hold back the tears.

"OMG…that's retarded and uhn,.. I'm gonna go now if you don't mind." She said as she slowly backed away from the boy laughing maniacally.

(Several minutes later)

"Oh thank God I'm away from that guy; he was really weird." Sakura said walking towards a few of her friends which included: Ino, the class flirt (recently known as Temari's stalker), TenTen, the class sweet heart, Hinata, the not so shy anymore girl with a huge bust, Naruto, the class clown, Neji, the superiority obsessed jerk, although he was one of her closest friends including Ino, Sasuke, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, and TenTen, Shikamaru, the laziest guy I ever met, Temari, the bad girl, and Sasuke, the emo quietly walked towards them and then snuck behind neji and temari and let out a big "HEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!!! WASSUP YOU GUYS?!?!!" scaring them out of there minds.

Neji and Temari gave her a death glare, but it quickly turned into the whole group just laughing at each others reactions. "Haha, so whats up you guys??! Sakura asked eagerly.

"Oh, haha we were just talking 'bout how the guys are just watching us play P.E. today and how I think _some people_ will be enjoying this a little too much." Ino said eyeing Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke with a smirk on her face.

"Oh c'mon Ino, You wouldn't be implying that I, Neji Hyuuga, is a pervert now would you?" Neji commented with a raised brow.

"Actually Hyuuga, That is exactly what she is saying." Sakura stated with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh no you di'nt Haruno. You are so gunna pay for that. I am no pervert!!!"

"Oh no, are you two gonna fight again?, because if you are I wanna be on Sakura's team, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stated.

"Neji? Did I just hear you say di'nt?" Sasuke commented with a "wtf" expression on his face.

"Hey Sakura, Sorry to interrupt, but I would like you to meet a few friends of mine, yeah." Deidara said sorta coming out of no where.

"Oh hey Dei I-" She couldn't finish what she was about to say for she was already being pulled away by the hand from her friends while some of the girls were giving her a thumbs up and saying "way to score one!" before she just rolled her eyes and continued to walk on with Deidara to where ever he was taking her.

"Dei, where are we going, I have to get back to class soon."

"I just want you to meet some of my…_friends_."

Sakura gulped at the way he said friends. "Where was he taking her?" Was the only thing on her mind at the moment and who were these so called _friends _of his?


	2. This was written wen i was 13 hahaha!

**HIGHSCHOOL DAYS : TOO MUCH DRAMA FOR MY LAMA**

Chapter 2: **Newer Weirder Scarier friends….and SASUKE'S NOT GAY!??!**

ooooOooooOoooOooOOooooOoooOOOoooOoooOOooOooooooOoOooOOOOoOooOOoOOoooo

This is an extra part that I decided to add. FLASHBACK: *Back with her friends after Sakura leaves*

"WHO… THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sasuke and Neji said a little irritated but still kept his composure.

"I don't know but he was kinda hot." Ino commented flinching at the death glares the two boys were giving her.

"Yeah, I think she should go for him." TenTen stated leaving Sasuke and Neji with worried expressions.

"What?! NO WAY!!!!" Neji and Sasuke once again said in unison.

"STOP THAT!!" "NO YOU STOP!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!" they shouted at eachother.

"Man, Sakura's lucky to have so many guys that like her. I wish I was like that." Temari commented.O.O WHAT?! I don't like Sakura like that! She's my best friend and I- I just don't want her to get hurt is all." Neji said quickly turning around so no one could see the slight tint of pink that had slowly collected amongst his handsome features.

"Ohohohhohohohohohohohoho really? Then what about you Sasuke? Ino smirked raising a brow and elbowing Sasuke in the arm as if she already knew his answer.

"Eh, I don't like her that way."

"Hmmm…really?" Naruto said while messing with his hair.

"I love that girl though…" Sasuke said a little more gentle with his arms crossed not looking at any of his friends.

Everyone was shocked by what he just said.

:O what…?" Neji couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke loves Sakura? Then why didn't he accept her love before when she had that major crush on him? "Then why didn't you accept her before?..."

Sasuke just stared at him knowingly. "I bet you love her too, Hyuuga."

All the girls just stood there in awe waiting for them to say something else interesting. This was like there own personal corny soap opera.

"I….Don't change the subject!!!! Why didn't you accept her?! Why did you cause her so much pain?" She cried so much…for you…."

"Someone go get us some snacks and some sodas this is getting good." Hinata whispered.

"Heck no! I'm not leaving…I wanna hear every word of this. It's like we aren't even here anymore to them." TenTen whispered back to Hinata who was listening intently on what the boys were saying.

"Fine I'll get some snacks but you guys better tell me everything that I missed." Temari whispered to them before heading off.

Sasuke continued to glare at him. "Because of guys like you…"

"Sasuke…I-"

"WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!!! WHAT HAPPENED??!?!" blurted out one of the girls right before she quickly covered her mouth after interrupting Neji.

Sasuke twitched a bit but then smirked. "I know… I wanted people to think that."

"…But,…why would y-you do that?..." Hinata stuttered out.

"Yea doode! You make no sense! Why in the world would you want people to think you were gay?" Ino asked scratching her head.

Most of the girls were giving him questioning looks as if begging him to tell his reason.

"I think I know why." Neji finally said.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Temari agreed.

"Fangirls…" They both nodded in agreement.

"Bingo." Sasuke responded. "They were annoying, so I told a little white lie to everyone that I was gay and they believed it. There was lots of crying and some of them actually thought it was hot which was kind of creepy, but still… it did work and I could finally concentrate on the one girl I liked."

"But couldn't you have told Sakura that you weren't gay…She cried for 2 weeks after hearing that crap. I mean seriously, she liked you for so long and then all of a sudden you're gay…that's gotta hurt." Neji concluded.

"It must have slipped my mind." Sasuke said as if it were nothing.

"You little OW!" Neji shrieked after being hit by a dodgeball.

"Hey you kids! Get your butts out on this court now!"

"You got lucky this time Uchiha…" Neji grumbled before glaring daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked and walked on to the court.

*Back with Sakura and Deidara*

"U-um Dei, Why are we in the b-boys bathroom?" Sakura stuttered worriedly gazing at that, that, that thing on the wall formally known as the urinal. It's not as if she had never seen one before, it's just that this one was absolutely nasty! It was discolored, stinky, moldy, and she could have sworn she saw something moving in there. The bathroom was so nasty smelling and she could see spots on the floor where she had heard were from some guys actually going to the bathroom on the floor that all she could think was "What the heck are guys eating nowadays and what are they, animals?! They shouldn't use the floor for doing their… business. Its…It's just plain disgusting!!" And without even realizing it she said it out loud.

_So uhm.. this guy has got friends in the bathroom? I don't see anyone else but us here so I worry about who his friends are doode. _"Yea, me too now that I think about it; it's pretty weird how he brought me here."

Deidara let out a chuckle. "Talking to your self, I see." "Oh, haha." She simply giggled. "Okay, now I need you to stay here and don't move, yeah." She gave a small nod for she didn't dare walk around this place for much longer. Several minutes of pure silence had passed and so she started to continue with her thoughts. "Man, this place stinks…=_= the stench burns my eyes…" _Baka, your just gunna have to deal with it :|_ "You again?" :O _What is that supposed to mean, hmm?_ "It means your annoying me! GAH!!!" _You know what!? _"No, so why don't you tell me…" -_- _I really dislike you right now... _"What else is new, haha." _Yo man, what is deidara doing?EW! WTH!? _"What?!"_ Is he touching that urinal thing!? Look at him stupid! _What are you talking abou- OH MY GOODNESS! O.O Her thoughts were interrupted by what she was seeing.

And what she was seeing Deidara with unzipped pants looking as if he were about to do something she'd rather not see and she immediately turned around blushing like crazy. She had no idea what the heck deidara was thinking doing stuff like that right in front of her! 'Deidara! Are you crazy!?! I'm still here ya know and did you just bring me here to watch you…GO!?!?!" Sakura said still shouting reminding him that she was still there and having forgotten that fact made him blush like mad and he quickly zipped up his pants.

"U-uuum, I completely forgot you were here for a sec…" He managed to say completely embarrassed from what she just witnessed. " Aaand no! that's not why I brought you here! I'll show you why you're here in just a second! Just uh…if you could just turn around and like uh-um…cover your ears…ehehe."

"I get it." Sakura responded trying to forget the image she had just seen while closing her eyes and covering her ears. "LALALALLALALALALALALLALALALALALA!..."

"What are you doing, yeah?"

"Singing."

"Why now, hmm?"

"So I don't hear you doing your thang." Sakura said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, ok. ehehe."

"LALALALLALA YOU DONE YET?!?" Sakura shouted.

"Uh…not yet…almost, hmm?" He didn't know what else to tell her, he really couldn't predict the moment he'd stop peeing.

"HUH? YOUR'E GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK UP! LALLA!"

"I SED NOT YET BUT ALMOST, MAYBE, I DONT KNOW!!, YEAH!"

"OK GOTCHA!"

*2 minutes passed*

"OI! YOU DONE?! I'M BORED!!!"

"…" no answer.

"HEY DEIDARA, you having trouble back there?" She lowered her voice to hear his response.

Still no answer came.

"Deidara?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! OMG! OMG SAKURAHHHHH HEL-!!!!!"

Boom!!!!!

"Deidara what's happening?!" Sakura shouted through the loud blast.

THUD!!!!!!

"Deidara what's wrong?!" She yelled out as she turned around immediately to find out what the heck was going on. She was surprised to find the wall with a huge gaping hole with clay all over it , a fainted Deidara, and a giant ladybug and is that a mallet I see next to it? _What the heck just happened? _I'm… not sure, but… this is kind of getting weird. _-_- No DUH braniac! _Anyways…. Deidara? Are you…ok? _Of course he's not okay you dumb a**! _ Hey! No cussing! You've been doing so well until now!

"Hey pinky, stop talking to yourself and help me drag this dumba** back to class." Said a mysterious dark figure with an emotionless tone in his voice that just made Sakura wierded out.

She could barely see him through the smoke "Who are you? And what just happened?! What's with the smoke?! And the ladybug and the mallet?! Why is there a hole in the wall?! And why did Deidara faint?! What the hell did you do?! And did you just come from that hole in the wall? And where the heck is Doodle?!"

He raised a brow at that one "Doodle? Who's that?" He asked with the slightest bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Pet sock." She said with a small smile that lasted for nearly a second quickly turning into a frown. Now tell me what just happened! Ok, let's start with: Who the heck are you? Do you even go to this school because I have never seen you before and are you a friend of Deidara's? Do you know how disgusting this bathroom is?! Why did-" she was interrupted by him suddenly appearing behind her and feeling his warm breath against her skin sending chills down her spine.

"How did you-" He wrapped an arm around her waist putting his head in the crook of her neck. She gasped. "You ask a lot of questions girl." She just stood there wide-eyed , her face flushed looking at the floor. "You know… you're kind of cute. Maybe I should-". "HEY ITACHI!!!!" He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Get away from her…" Deidara hissed clearly very angry and totally serious.

"Why should I; she's just my type." He said with smiling evilly gracing his hand upon her rose tinted cheek.

Deidara cracked his knuckles. "Itachi…don't fuck with me. I will kick you're ass if you don't let go of her right now."

"Heh, Oh really. It seems you really like this girl, hn?" Itachi said amusingly which made Deidara even madder.

"I-I uh, we-we're just friends, yeah."

"Oh? So then it wouldn't matter if I started dating her or if I just kissed her right here and now?" Itachi mused only inches from her face and then only centimeters away from those lips.

_So his name's Itachi. You know, he's kinda hot. _"…" _…_ "…" _…Sakura? You…ok?_ "…." _Okay doode, you're scaring me, seriously… are you ok?! _"….." _Hello?! Come back to earth!!! Testing! Testing! 123! _"………." _What the?! What is there cheese in your ears or something?! _*takes out a megaphone*_ HELLO?! EARTH TO SAKURA!!! COME ON GIRL! SNAP OUT OF IT! *_starts to tremble a bit* _Whoa…Why do I feel all whoozy?...Ugh... _**THUD! **Sakura just collapsed right there. (and think about it…that's really nasty because she collapsed on the nasty, moldy, and discolored floor, the floor that boys have peed on from before. . sucks for her!)

"That was weird…":\ Itachi stated looking at the girl's unconscious body with her arms and legs spread across the floor. "Am I really so handsome as to have that affect on women? Wow. I must be really something." Itachi said while examining himself in the mirror.

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled while heading towards Sakura positioning himself to pick her up before Itachi stopped him. "Let me go, yeah!" Deidara said trying to push Itachi aside.

"Hn, Let me take her to the nurse's office, you're already in trouble for ditching class again so I'll do it while you head back." Itachi stated with his usual serious tone.

"If you try anything I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kick my ass, now head back to class baka."

"Hmph, jerk." Deidara said crossing his arms while heading back to class through the hole in the wall.

"Hmm, this girl is an interesting one."

*Later in the nurses office*

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes to find myself in some white room with an icepack on my head and a whole ton of blankets on top of me. "Whoa, where am I?" I said as I looked around to try and recognize anything.

"You're in the nurse's office." Said a monotonous voice I felt that I had heard before.

"What the? Ita…chi?" I said sleepily rubbing my eye.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching over you, what else?" He asked as if that were the dumbest question you could ask him.

"Why?" I asked really quite curious of his answer.

"Because I think you're cute and kind of an interesting person to be around."

"…" I fainted again.

(End of P.O.V.)

Sakura lifted up her head again only to find Itachi's only inches from hers so she bumped her head into his. "Oooooooooowwwwwwww…you gotta a hard head weasel." She said rubbing the sore part of her head.

"Hn, what did you just call me?" He said mimicking her head rubbing.

"Weasel?"

"…..what is that supposed to be, some kind of nickname?" He asked quirking his brow.

"YEP! =]" She said smiling while leaning into him a little bit to get a look at his head.

"What are you doing Pinky?" He asked with a small grin.

"Checking to see if your head's ok and what, did you just call me pinky?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Well that seems reasonable."

"I can see your bra." He smirked.

"What?! Aaaahhhhhhhh! Don't look at me! Turn around!" She yelled out throwing pillows at him.

"It's a nice bra… you don't have to hide it, it matches your hair and it's lacey." ^/.\^ Itachi stated happily.

O.o How did you know that? _What the heck is he so happy about? _Perv… _Got that right._

"What? When you were leaning into me I just happened to get a nice view of it; is that so bad? "

"………." O.O

"……." ^/.\^

"………." O_O

"……..?" ^/_\^

"UH…YEAH!!!" Sakura shouted at him.

"heheheheh."

"GET OUT!"

"Nooo…I don't think I will. Hehe." Itachi answered in a sing song voice. ^/-\^

"Oh really?" :] Sakura grinned evilly as she cracked her knuckles lifting her fist and punched him right in the jaw.

When she saw him fall and not get up she knew it was safe to get out of there.

*Later after school*

"Hmph! Stupid pervy Weasel… hmm I wonder what happened to Deidara." She wondered while walking to her locker.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Called a familiar voice.

"I know that voice…Deidara?" She said turning around to see who it was and she was right. It was in fact Deidara, but… why is he in a dress, high heels, and wearing makeup? _You have to admit. He'd make a pretty cute girl. _As weird as that sounds, I think you're actually right. _Of course I am. _

"SAKURA!!!" Deidara yelled again. She could see his attire clearly now. He had on a black headband with a big pink and blue bow for his blonde hair, which was let down instead of tied up in his usual high ponytail, light pink glittery eye shadow with a little black eyeliner, mascara, pink blush to match his eye shadow although it was slightly different, and shiny pinkish red lipstick, a black and white cocktail dress with flowers on it that was about an inch lower than mid thigh, and surprisingly long legs that looked shiny and as if they had glitter on them (weird…O.o), a simple black anklet with a small pink and blue bow on the side, pretty 4 inch silver stilettos, and light purple nail polish for his toes and fingers. (or phalanges) He looked actually really beautiful and prettier than most girls, which was even funnier since he was a guy, not that anyone would be able to tell now.

"WHAT?!?!" She cried out trying to sound seriously worried although deep inside she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Where did you go!??! I checked the nurse's office and you weren't there! Look at what they did to me! They made me put on this stupid dress and wear makeup! Look at what those freaks did to my hair! They were so mean!!!!!!!! I hate them so much…"Deidara whined, tears streaming down his cheeks slightly messing up his eyeliner.

"Who did this to you?" I'd _like to thank them later. _Inner laughed.

"My so called friends…I HATE THEM!"

"Deidara…" Sakura said placing a hand on his cheek while leaning in on him until their noses barely touched.

"Sakura chan…" Deidara whispered leaning in a bit more to kiss her when…

"You make a pretty girl Deidara and are you wearing perfume?" She laughed.

O.\ /…..\ / "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT A GIRL!!!! I AM 100% MALE!!!!!" Deidara shouted with a huge blush on his face swinging his arms and jumping up and down making his fake boobs bounce with him.

..... w…HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! And what are those supposed to be?! Ahhahahahahhahahahaha! XD Are those coconuts!?!?!?!?" x] She was practically rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

He twitched and looked down at his chest in horror. He had completely forgotten about those. They were indeed coconuts and big ones too, now he was really blushing. "NO! NO! NO! Sakura! You are supposed to be helping me! Not laughing at me!" He said while taking out the coconuts angrily.

"Deidara, your eyeliner, it's all messed up now… here let me help you fix that. Come with me to the girl's bathroom." Sakura suggested while lightly tugging on his hand.

"….NO FREAKING WAY! I'M SO NOT GOING IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! PEOPLE WILL LAUGH AND I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THIS FREAKIN MAKEUP!" Deidara screamed being as pissed off as he was.

"Why would they laugh at you? You look just like a girl and a pretty one at that and besides, you made me go into the boy's bathroom so you should just think of this as payback." Sakura joked.

"Hmph! Well that's differe--" He was interrupted with Sakura suddenly pulling no, practically dragging him toward the girl's bathroom.

"I don't care. You are going in there and I'm fixing that makeup of yours." Sakura continued dragging him although it was quite the challenge since he was kind of heavy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara hollered clawing the floor while mercilessly being dragged by this girl.

"Stop being a baby hahaha" She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was such a little kid.

She continued to struggle trying to drag him to the girls bathroom when suddenly a cute boy with an orange beanie and black hair that covered his left eye came running over with his arms out as if he were about to hug someone.

"Deidara Sem—" He stopped his hug attack to find a girl with pink hair holding some blonde girl by the legs who he mistakenly thought was his sempai. "Whoa, Tobi is sorry. I thought your friend was someone else." Tobi replied while putting his hands in a praying manner and smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, it's ok. So your name is Tobi, hi I'm Sakura and this is my friend Deida--" she was interrupted by Deidara, who was behind Tobi, shaking his head franticly and crossing his arms in an X shape clearly telling her not to say any more. "Deidara? :O…" He turned around to look at the pretty blonde who just stood there nervously. "S--sempai?" "Is that really you?" Deidara smacked his forehead then gave him a bored look and said humiliatingly. "Yes…"

"WAAAAAAAH! So pretty! You look so cute sempai!" Tobi replied while hugging his sempai causing a chuckle from Sakura and an annoyed sigh from Deidara. "Tobi, you better let go of me before I choke you with my clay." Tobi immediately let go knowing that he wasn't kidding for Deidara has tried it before.

"Sempai! Sempai! We've been looking for you! Come on! Come on! Oh! And bring that pretty pink haired girl with you." He smiled at her while offering her his hand signaling her to come with him. She giggled in approval and grabbed his hand.

"So Tobi, are you one of Deidara's friends?" Sakura asked him. "Yes!!! Deidara Sempai is Tobi's beeeest friend!" He squealed while swinging their arms happily. "Heehee Tobi, I like you." Tobi's eyes widened and then softened immediately. "Sa-Sakura san likes Tobi??" He blushed at the though of such a pretty girl liking him.

"What…?" Deidara felt like ripping off Tobi's head.

She laughed. "Let's be friends, ok?"

Tobi nodded shyly. Deidara just stood there kind of feeling left out. "Hey… Sakura… do you wanna meet my other friends now?" He said trying to direct her attention away from Tobi. "Yeah! Tobi can get them!"

"No need for that, Tobi. We're already here." A boy with red hair stated while turning the corner. "Deidara, who might this girl be? She's very pretty but what's with her hair?" Sakura stared at him partially insulted, but also intrigued. Who did this guy think he was? He doesn't even know me and he's already making fun of me.

"Her name is Sakura and what about her hair? I think it looks great on her." Wow, That was nice of him to say. "Uh, who are you?"

"Me? My name is Sasori Akasuna, I'm a sophomore, and I'm also part of the gang called Akatsuki. Ever heard of us?" She shook her head with a confused look.

"What the… who are you, you look like a freshman." His expression never changing, no matter how surprised his voice sounded, his face remained emotionless, well except for his eyes, they looked deadly. Then that saying "if looks could kill" came to mind. _This guy is freakin me out doode. Let's get outta here._ Ignoring his question, she turned her heel and started running toward the gym when she was stopped by a very hard and sturdy chest in her face. "Ow…" She mumbled rubbing her nose. "I'm really sorry about tha- Itachi! She was surprised to see the man whom she had punched in the face not too long ago standing before her and… with a smile on his face?

"Sakura dear, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Shouldn't you be in class now?"

"I could say the same thing to you, Itachi san." She stated taking slow and hesitant steps back. "But uh… yeah I was heading back to class right now so hehe, if you don't mind." "Wait…there some people you should meet…" "Huh?" Who else did I need to meet noooow?

"Sakura!! Are you alright? What happened? Why'd you run away? Whoa what are you guys doing here?" There were some scary people behind Itachi in whom I have failed to notice until now. "Deidara… Who are these guys…?" I asked clinging onto his arm.

Deidara's eyes widened and a blush crept on his face. He cleared his throat. "Uh, well.."

"Who's the hot bitch?" She didn't even notice what he had just said for she was too taken back by these people's appearance. She directed her gaze to the boy who had just spoken, he had silver hair, his eyes were a pretty violet color, eye liner around them much like Deidara, nails painted black, wearing black baggy pants and a black t shirt with a red cloud on it. He didn't look much taller than Deidara, but he sure looked mean. Next to him was the male she had come to know as Sasori, a very cocky sounding person, his eyes were not as intense as before for sure. He actually looked bored. And behind them were even weirder looking people. There was man who looked like a shark! He was like freakin 8 ft tall or something. His skin was a light blue color and his teeth were sharp and scary looking. His eyes were so tiny and far apart. Was this guy even human??? There was a girl too, she had blue hair and a white flower in it. Her eyes were blue and her skin was pale. She didn't look so bad, well she didn't until I saw that door knocker in her nose, and that piercing on her lip. Ew, right next to her was a man with greasy looking dark brown hair. His face was tan and his eyes were green, long dark scars consumed his arms and legs from what I could see. He was extremely tall almost as tall as shark boy over there. Oh my goodness, and what about that fellow who's half black and half white?? Green hair too?! What the hell is this? Are these **creatures** Deidara's so called friends?! What have I gotten myself into?!?! O______O


End file.
